


In the corner of a death memory

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of several depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Es 5 de agosto, y a pesar de que el día es perfecto, Kuroo siente que su ropa se empapa, y que le es imposible moverse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Tomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/gifts).



Es un poco —bastante— extraño el sentimiento que se arremolina en su pecho, y que empieza a ahogarle de a poco. Kuroo intenta discernir un poco _qué_ es lo que siente en ese momento, pero no puede.

Es 5 de agosto de un año que ya no recuerda, y su cuerpo se siente ligero, y pesado a la vez; se siente extrañamente tranquilo y en paz, pero al mismo tiempo siente que hay algo dentro de su pecho que le impide respirar con normalidad (su respiración es errática, y sus pulmones le arden por la falta de oxígeno), y una terrible ansiedad le obliga a morderse sus roídos dedos en busca de sus, prácticamente, inexistentes uñas.

Es 5 de agosto de un año que le interesa en lo más mínimo, el cielo brilla con ese característico color azul que le ahoga y tranquiliza a partes iguales, las aves cantan a lo lejos y, por alguna razón que no quiere saber, siente su cuerpo completamente empapado, y las ropas le pesan. Y, aun así, se siente ligero (tan ligero como si pudiera flotar en el aire).

Es 5 de agosto, y aunque el día es prácticamente perfecto, Kuroo Tetsurō siente que una tormenta le empapa las prendas, y no se puede levantar por más que lo desea.

**.**

**.**

**In the corner of a death memory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es 3 de agosto, y el clima en Tokio parece haber enloquecido por completo. La lluvia no se detiene, y el frío le hace sentir un tanto decaído.

Kuroo intenta encontrar respuestas a una pregunta que ha querido ignorar desde hace mucho (mucho, mucho) tiempo, pero su mente es una jodida perra que le recuerda absolutamente todo en el momento menos indicado (y es un poco bastante complicado vivir de recuerdos rotos, emociones estúpidas, y heridas en la piel para recordarse que —para su buena, o mala suerte. Tetsurō ya no sabe cómo definir realmente su patética vida que no sea simplemente _existir—_ sigue ahí, aguantando sus ganas de atragantarse con su sangre otro día más).

Kenma le visita en ocasiones, y aunque el pelinegro agradece su compañía e intenta consentirlo un poco (porque Kozume es algo así como su hijo adoptivo que solo es un año menor que él, pero que le enternece demasiado, y le derrite un poco el bloque de hielo que tiene por corazón), no es suficiente razón para seguir deseando algo que ha perdido desde hace años —tantos, que ya ni siquiera es capaz de recordar la sensación de disfrutar algo tan pequeño como una sonrisa que le sepa a vainilla, o una alegría que le deje un sabor a chocolate y fresas impregnado en su boca por días enteros—.

Las palabras no son necesarias entre los dos, nunca lo han sido —pues se conocen desde que eran niños, y son algo así como familia—, y Kenma tampoco es del tipo de persona que gusta insistir con un tema que ha quedado cerrado desde hace tiempo (cuando Tetsurō fue dejado a la deriva por aquel al que le había entregado todo y más, y nunca pudo obtener lo que realmente deseaba de regreso).

Es 3 de agosto de un año que ha olvidado, y del que solo sabe que cumplirá 23 en unos meses más (y una acartonada felicidad se instala dolorosamente en su pecho al recordar que todos sus amigos solo son unos hipócritas que recuerdan su existencia una vez al año), y que el clima es una mierda que le hace sentir cansado y con un terrible dolor en sus articulaciones.

Tetsurō suspira largamente, intentando no pensar de más en cosas que le carcomen la poca cordura que conserva aún, pero es un poco complicado considerando que todas las luces del pequeño departamento del que debe tres meses de renta están apagadas, y el único sonido que retumba en las delgadas paredes de hormigón es de la gotera del baño con la que se ha rendido (la maldita siempre aparece, y el sarro parece no ayudar con su pequeño problema).

 _«La vida es una mierda»_ piensa, y pasa uno de sus brazos por encima de su rostro, tratando de ocultar su miseria entre la oscuridad de un cuarto que es apenas lo suficientemente grande para alguien de su tamaño y el ensordecedor silencio que parece tragarlo vivo.

.

Su celular vibra después de un rato, y la luz de la pantalla le lastima los ojos cuando (después de un largo intento por despertar por completo), lo toma entre sus torcidos y lastimados dedos, y se decide a contestar la llamada. No pasan ni dos segundos cuando se ve obligado a separar el viejo aparato de su oído para no quedarse sordo con la animada voz de Bokuto gritando al otro lado de la línea (y Tetsurō se pregunta, si entre todo el caos emocional que es su mejor amigo, hay lugar para el respeto al sentido del oído de los demás —pues desde que se conocen, Koutaro siempre ha sido del tipo de persona que habla un par de decibeles más alto de lo socialmente aceptable—.

 _—Hola, Kuroo, ¿estás ahí? —_ se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, hola, aquí estoy —responde el pelinegro soltando un largo bostezo después de contestarle a Bokuto, y una pequeña sonrisa se hace notoria en las comisuras de sus labios (tenía tiempo sin escuchar la siempre animada voz de Bokuto buscando la forma de sacarle conversación).

 _—Sí, bueno… —_ Kuroo intenta imaginar un poco la expresión del contrario, e intenta no reír demasiado fuerte cuando logra visualizar en su mente la forma tan particular que tiene Bokuto de comunicarse— _…me alegra escuchar eso…_ —la voz del contrario se escucha torpe, como si estuviera pensando de más en _qué_ decir con exactitud para no cagarla y hacer que su mejor amigo termine con alguna crisis que lo mande al hospital —de nuevo—, porque no quiere que le llamen la atención por algo que no es su culpa (al menos no del todo).

—Estoy bien, Bo. Lo prometo —responde Tetsurō con un tono de voz calmado, y esbozando una leve sonrisa que, si Koutaro pudiera verla, lo dejaría un poco más tranquilo.

(Pero la verdad es que Kuroo no está bien, nunca lo ha estado, no después de que _él_ pisoteara sus estúpidos y absurdos sentimientos).

_«¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso?»_

Las náuseas no tardan mucho en aparecer, y la horrible sensación de su garganta cerrándose poco a poco le grita con desesperación que acabe con todo (que acabe con el sufrimiento que su puta depresión le trae, que deje de ser una carga para los demás, que olvide esos sentimientos de amor que le revuelven el estómago y le hacen vomitar mariposas muertas todas las noches, que se olvide de _él,_ que nada bueno le trae el recordar sus profundos y acusadores ojos castaños y su ligeramente rizado cabello negro que parece brillar más bajo las luces artificiales), y la necesidad de tener un cigarrillo en su boca para controlarse aparece junto al dolor en su pecho, y la idea jodida de buscar entre todo el caos que tiene en su botiquín alguna navaja vieja, pero para su suerte, Tsukishima fue el encargado de deshacerse de toda clase de objeto punzocortante que pudiera usar para atentar contra su vida.

Y otro largo suspiro sale de su boca. Está harto, harto de todo.

Está hasta la puta madre de la falsa preocupación de sus amigos de instituto, de los cómodos silencios de Kenma que le ayudan a olvidar todo por un momento, de la agradable voz de Bokuto perforarle los oídos, de molestar a Oikawa por haber perdido un año por una lesión que pudo evitar, de que Tsukishima sea quien le quite hasta las cucharas desechables para que no se vuelva a cortar las venas, y de Iwaizumi confiscando sus cigarrillos cada dos por tres ( _No tienes permitido fumar, son órdenes del doctor_ ).

Pero, sobre todo, Kuroo Tetsurō está hasta la puta madre de tener atorados esos sentimientos por Akaashi Keiji, aquel chico que le hace sentir estúpido y la mayor mierda de todo el mundo, y por el que siente que su vida es un actual remolino de ir y venir de una depresión que parece ser más una novia celosa que no le deja hacer nada.

—¿Por qué te sigo recordando? —se cuestiona el pelinegro cuando han pasado algunos minutos de cortar la llamada con Bokuto.

Pero sabe que no va a recibir ninguna respuesta, porque no la menor idea del porqué se está comiendo la cabeza en encontrar algo que le explique las razones por las que es tan estúpido, tan idiota, tan miserable y tan imbécil.

Ah.

Está totalmente destrozado, y en sus brazos, las cicatrices arden y el nudo en su garganta le duele y le hace sentir enfermo.

.

.

.

El día es un poco extraño, y Kuroo intenta no ignorar del todo la verborrea de Oikawa explicándole que los trámites para una baja provisional en la Universidad son un completo asco, y que deberían de tener algo de consideración con alguien que no puede estar yendo y viniendo a voluntad de los administrativos para firmar papeles y atender entrevistas sobre las razones por las que necesita de dejar su educación por casi un año, de nueva cuenta, para atender los problemas familiares que llegan cuando alguien fallece.

—…y la verdad, es que yo no puedo hacer un viaje de cuatro horas de Miyagi a Tokio todos los días solo para firmar un mísero papel...—explica Tooru con una irritación notable en su voz—, digo, sé lo tardado que es pedir una baja provisional para preocuparte por otras cosas, pero esta vez se están excediendo —un largo suspiro es lo último que escucha Tetsurō por parte del castaño.

—Debe ser una mierda —suelta Kuroo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y Oikawa le mira enojado, descubriendo que el pelinegro no le ha escuchado en lo absoluto por estar perdido en sus problemas—, no te escuché, lo admito...pero, dime Tooru —Tetsurō entonces le mira serio—, ¿estás bien? Tienes una cara que ni yo te reconozco, y mira que varias veces te he soportado cuando apenas duermes unas doce horas en toda una semana.

Oikawa suspira largamente de nuevo, y sabe que Kuroo sabe (porque no en vano los dos han pasado por situaciones similares en los últimos dos años).

—No, no lo estoy —la voz del castaño se rompe un poco, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas (Tetsurō supone entonces que el mayor debe de estarse aguantando todo lo que tiene atrapado en su pecho por el bien de su familia, y siente como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo)—, es un poco difícil asimilar todo. Fue tan rápido que sigo sin creerlo…

—Estarás bien, Tooru —dice Kuroo—, eres una de las personas más fuertes y con mayor confianza que conozco, y sé que estarás bien.

Oikawa le devuelve una tímida sonrisa, una de esas que se ven rotas, pero que intentan tranquilizar todo a su alrededor.

—Gracias… —suelta el castaño dejando una expresión de sorpresa en su acompañante que no logra entender la razón por la que le agradece—, por creer que soy una persona fuerte, por escuchar todos mis estúpidos dramas de niña de quince años… por decirme que estaré bien cuando más lo necesito—Oikawa hace una pausa necesaria, siente que el aire le falta, y que el grueso nudo en su garganta le asfixia un poco— …por ser mi amigo a pesar de que yo no podido hacer nada por _ti._

Kuroo entonces siente como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría en la espalda, y que el peso en sus hombros es cada vez más.

—Tú… —intenta lo más que puede el no terminar de romperse, no frente a Tooru, no frente a ese chico que lo ha visto sufrir y se culpa por algo que está fuera de su control— …mira, Tooru —Tetsurō le sostiene con poca fuerza por los hombros, y piensa en _qué_ decir para no arruinar todo—, no necesitas hacer algo por mí, no fue tu culpa. Nada de lo que me ha pasado ha sido tu culpa, así que deja de pensar en la estúpida y absurda mierda que creo que está pasando por esa mente infectada por los _aliens,_ porque es algo que ni tú, ni Bokuto ni yo pudimos haber evitado… —Kuroo suspira largamente y se toma un par de segundos para recobrar el aire—…simplemente...pasó, y eso es todo lo que quiero saber del tema, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño asiente de manera débil, dejando que las lágrimas (esas que ha estado conteniendo por más tiempo del normalmente aceptable) caigan libres hasta morir en la oscura tela de sus jeans.

Tetsurō le limpia las lágrimas, y se siente obligado a abrazarlo para que el contrario pueda soltarlo todo.

Es un día extraño, de esos en los que se puede pensar en todo y nada; los dos están en la azotea del viejo edificio en el que Tetsurō arrenda el cuarto en el que vive desde hace casi cinco años, y el aire se siente ligero cuando golpea en su piel.

Es un día del que Kuroo no recuerda más que las saladas lágrimas de Oikawa manchar su vieja polera de Green Day, y el sonido de algo rompiéndose dentro de su pecho al recordar el suave cabello de Akaashi, y la forma tan despiadada en la que pisoteó sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

Un largo suspiro sale de nueva cuenta de su boca, y tararea una de esas viejas y deprimentes canciones que Tsukishima le enseñara alguna vez, cuando los dos iban a la Universidad y su amistad estaba basada en molestarse mutuamente por cualquier estupidez (que sí Kei era un rotundo fracaso en los bloqueos, que si Kuroo debía dejar de ser tan inmaduro para su edad, que si los dos debían dejar de comportarse como las mayores mierdas del mundo en los partidos), y los recuerdos —aquellos recuerdos de un corazón roto que creyó haber matado hace tiempo— inundan su mente con aquellas escenas que le provocan náuseas y que el aire le falte.

Kuroo recuerda la primera vez que vio a Akaashi, a lo lejos, conversando con Oikawa después de que el castaño pudiera reintegrarse a sus clases con normalidad; recuerda la forma tan educada que tenía de hablar con todos a su alrededor, la profundidad de sus ojos castaños (casi negros) y su pequeña boca sonriendo. Tetsurō intenta asesinar sus estúpidas memorias de nuevo, pero le es imposible, porque Tsukishima le ha retirado hasta las cucharas desechables para que no vuelva a cortarse los brazos, e Iwaizumi le ha confiscado los cigarrillos de cuarta que logró comprar con el poco dinero que tiene.

Y su cabeza le duele, las lágrimas no tardan en nublar su vista, y el nudo en su garganta le hace sentir terriblemente enfermo; la ansiedad le hace pensar en cualquier tontería para terminar con todo, pero no encuentra nada.

(Y termina arañando su cuello en un intento por no perder la poca cordura que le queda, para matar los recuerdos de esos ojos medio muertos rechazando sus sentimientos, para olvidar la forma tan cruel en la que fue dejado atrás por Akaashi —Akaashi, Akaashi...dime por qué, por qué...por qué te sigo amando como el primer día—, para recordarse que sigue vivo).

Su celular suena, y Tetsurō apenas le escucha por estar hundido en su mente llena de ideas absurdas que le gritan que se mate, que a nadie más le importará, que la vida no tiene sentido alguno, no sin _él,_ no sin sus bonitas y pequeñas sonrisas, y su brillante cabello incluso más negro que el suyo.

Kuroo solo quiere acabar con todo, acabar con esas voces que le dicen que sigue pensando en Akaashi, en que desea abrazarlo, en que quiere amarle, en que necesita escuchar su voz de nuevo, y en que fue un estúpido por enamorarse a tal grado de alguien que solo le ha hecho sentir como la peor mierda de todas.

.

.

Es 3 de agosto de un año que no recuerda, el ambiente le sabe a ceniza de cigarrillo y a café agrio; la lluvia le hace sentir decaído, y las constantes llamadas de Iwaizumi le hacen doler la cabeza por culpa del tono de su celular.

Kuroo intenta suprimir esa necesidad de acabar con todo de raíz, pero le parece una tarea imposible con el clima que le hace sentir melancólico, y porque se siente más estúpido de lo que es realmente.

Y está cansado, está harto, no quiere saber absolutamente nada.

(El llanto no cesa, y el dolor en su pecho es mucho más fuerte de lo que sintió alguna vez).

_«Solo dime que estás bien»._

Lee cómo puede el mensaje que Tooru le ha mandado, pero no está de ánimo para responder.

Solo quiere terminar de hundirse en su miseria.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, y su cuerpo le pide alimento con urgencia. Lo único que tiene en el refrigerador es un poco de leche caducada, pero que le sabe bien; y en su alacena solo queda una lata de atún.

Cree que es mejor que no comer después de haber dormido un día completo y no responder ninguna llamada. Sigue usando la misma ropa que hace dos días, pero, para ese punto, a Tetsurō le importa poco y nada.

Su celular suena de nuevo, es Tsukishima avisando que llegará dentro de poco para supervisar que todo esté bien después de haber desaparecido un día completo; a Kuroo no le importa, está más que acostumbrado a tener al rubio metido durante horas en su oscuro cuarto, y a recibir sus regaños por no preocuparse en lo absoluto por su salud.

—Sí. Haz lo que quieras… —responde para posteriormente cortar la llamada.

Suelta un largo suspiro, y por alguna razón extraña la comida le sabe extraña, y el hambre se le ha ido. Tampoco es algo que le importe.

(No tiene planes de pasar de ese día de cualquier forma).

.

Tsukishima llega después de media hora, y no le sorprende ver al mayor siendo una bola de carne lamentándose por algo que ya no debería valer la pena.

Kei suelta un quejido bajo, pero también se tranquiliza al ver que Kuroo (ese estúpido por el que se preocupa como una madre lo haría por un hijo) está bien, y que no ha hecho ninguna estupidez por la cual arrepentirse después.

—Me alegra ver que sigues vivo… —suelta Tsukishima—, o que intentas estarlo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —responde Kuroo sin ganas.

Y su absurda rutina de siempre se repite sin ningún cambio notable. Tsukishima está un poco hastiado de ser la niñera de Tetsurō, pero así se cerciora de que el pelinegro no se ha medio matado (de nuevo).

.

—Deberías de decirle a los demás que dejen de preocuparse por mí —empieza Kuroo sin interés alguno—, soy un caso perdido de cualquier forma —Tsukishima le mira molesto, pero al mayor no le interesa—, estoy cansado de tanta lástima. Me enferma.

—Si vas a matarte, hazlo de una vez —responde Kei, está realmente enojado por el comentario del mayor, y se nota en su voz.

—Hoy es un buen día para morir, ¿sabes?

Kei termina por irse, se siente un poco enfermo por estar hablando de esos temas, y siente que lo mejor es evitar una discusión.

Kuroo sonríe con lastima al escuchar el portazo, y observa con cuidado las cicatrices en sus brazos. Y está seguro (se siente seguro) de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

.

.

Para cuando Tetsurō se da cuenta, su cuerpo se siente pesado y muy ligero a la vez; es un sentimiento bastante extraño, pero se siente tranquilo.

En sus manos sostiene su celular, y de manera inconsciente le marca a Akaashi.

—Siempre estoy pensando en ti… —murmura como puede después de escuchar el tono del buzón de voz.

Se siente extraño, tranquilo, y en paz.

Puede sentir que su ropa se empapa, a pesar de que no está lloviendo; y el cegador color azul del cielo le hace sentir ahogado, enfermo (y estúpido).

_«Yo solo quería abrazarte...»._


End file.
